Pixel art at Silas
by Ollava
Summary: LaFontaine teaches Laura how to play Minecraft
1. Don't pet the wolves

"…But I wouldn't have to go buy more melk, if someone…" Laura was talking to the camera in her dorm room at Silas University. She glanced at Carmilla, who was lying in her bed, reading something, listening to some punk rock and ignoring her completely. "…hadn't turned my melk container into a blood bank."

"It was just a prank", Carmilla said, still not taking her eyes off the book. Laura didn't check, but she heard from Carmilla's voice, that she was smiling.

"I've heard that before", Laura said, kind of pissed off since she didn't have any milk anymore, but she still smiled thinking about the first days Carmilla was her roommate. So much had changed between them in so short amount of time. Suddenly LaFontaine stormed in with a laptop in their hands.

"Hey LaF, mind if I borrow your melk?" Laura asked and Carmilla smirked to herself.

"Um, my milk?… Go ahead. Anyway, are you doing anything right now? You need to come play Minecraft with me", LaFontaine said and sat on Laura's bed.

"Really?" Carmilla said and finally took her eyes off the book. "Out of all the video games there is, you choose to play Minecraft."

"What's Minecraft?" Laura asked LaFontaine.

"You seriously don't know what Minecraft is. It's a really cool game where you can build everything you want and do all kinds of fun stuff." When Laura still looked questionable LaFontaine opened a picture in their computer and showed it to Laura. "Here, take a look."

"But… that's just cubes."

"That's the fun part. I started playing this game yesterday and it's much more awesome than it looks like. I already found a diamond", LaFontaine said with pride. At that point Carmilla put her book down and snapped: "Excuse me, I need to get out of here before you two start fangirling about pixel cows." Then she took her bag and left.

"So, are you doing something or…?" LaFontaine said when the door closed behind Carmilla and pointed at the camera setting.

"I was just… documenting my life. Even though I don't have to do it anymore for journalism, I got a lot of people following my vlogs and wanting to know about my life, so I decided to keep filming. I'll turn it off, for now", Laura told them and turned off the camera. "Now, how can I start playing this Minecraft?"

Once Laura had her own account and her character didn't look like creepy Will with colorful clothes anymore, LaFontaine took Laura to the wonderful world of Minecraft. They were both sitting in Laura's bed and LaFontaine was guiding her.

 _Laura2theLetter has joined the game_

"You couldn't make up a new username, could you", LaFontaine said as Laura managed to get into a small server. LaFontaine got their own computer and joined the same server.

 _MasterOfTheWeird has joined the game_

"I like this one. I put a lot of thought in it…" Laura tried to defend herself but she got distracted by a chicken. "He's so cute. I'm gonna name him Owen. Owen! Come to me!" Then she ran after the chicken.

"It's fascinating how easily you get excited by this", LaFontaine said to not particularly anyone. After a while they decided that Laura had played whit the chicken for long enough.

 _MasterOfTheWeird: Calm down Laura_

 _MasterOfTheWeird: And come back here_

"Sorry. Teach me how to do that", Laura said as she turned around and tried to find back to LaFontaine.

 _MasterOfWeird: Press t and type._

 _Laura2theLetter: This is so cool!_

 _Laura2theLetter: …I kinda lost you_

 _Laura2theLetter: Please help_

LaFontaine laughed a little and went to look for Laura.

"Okay, first thing you gotta do, other than chase a chicken, is to find a tree and get some wood", LaFontaine instructed Laura while searching her.

"I'm surrounded by trees. How do I… never mind." Laura was about to ask them how to get wood but she didn't want so seem any less brainless than she already did. She walked in front of the nearest tree, pointed her cursor to it and clicked. Her characters hand hit the tree. She checked if LaFontaine had noticed her failure which they seemed to not have, and tried to press it for longer. It seemed to work since the tree started forming cracks and eventually broke. The rest of the tree remained at the same place, floating in the air.

"Well that's stupid", Laura burst out.

"What's stupid", LaFontaine asked without taking their eyes off their own screen.

"The tree's floating in the air."

"Cut the rest of the wood off, the leaves will disappear eventually." LaFontaine told her. She did. After a short amount of time LaFontaine finally found her. They already had a wooden pickaxe.

"Hey LaF, I can see you now. I'm waving" Laura shook her mouse trying to move her character's hand but only managed to move around its torso. "I don't know how to wave…"

"Now you need to turn that wood into planks. Open your inventory by pressing e and place the wood in the _Crafting_ section."

"I got four wooden planks", she informed when she'd done it.

"Great, now put one in each square and make a crafting table." Laura did it with excitement.

"Yay, I'm learning."

"To make a pickaxe, you need to place the crafting table somewhere and make some more planks..." LaFontaine guided Laura through making a wooden pickaxe, and when she'd succeeded, she was very proud.

 _Laura2theLetter: I officially like this game_

 _Laura2theLetter: Hey look there are dogs_

"Those are wolves", Lafontaine informed her. There where at least seven of them. Laura thought they looked nice. ", though you can tame them to be your dogs."

Laura went up to the wolves and tried to pet them. Accidently she hit one of them. And the whole pack turned angry.

"Don't piss off the wolves", LaFontaine tried to warn her but it was too late. The wolves attacked Laura, who yelled and tried to run away.

"LaF! Help me!" she screamed so deep in the game that didn't realize she was actually yelling very loudly… in a dorm room… in a university. LaFontaine tried to kill the wolves but they only got mad at them too. The wolves bit Laura and even though she tried to fight back, wolves got her.

 _Laura2theLetter was slain by a wolf_

Panicking she yelled: "No. What happened. What do I do. It's telling me I died. Should I respawn? LAF!"

 _MasterOfWeird was slain by a wolf_

"Sorry Laura, I haven't died once before. I don't know what to do. And by the way, I think you're over reacting a bit."

"My pickaxe better be there when I go back", Laura ignored them and pressed the _respawn._ To Laura's dismay, it wasn't there.

"NO! My pickaxe isn't here. Everything is lost", she cried.

"You can probably get it back", LaFontaine said considering again if it had been a good idea to learn Laura how to play Minecraft.

"Really? How?" Laura was pressing every button in her computer, but the pickaxe remained missing.

"Um… I don't know exactly."

"Quick, do you know anyone who does know." Laura took her phone and was ready to call anyone who knew what to do. LaFontaine thought about it for a while and then said: "Well, Danny plays Minecraft."

"…Right, of course she does."

"Do you _really_ need them back though. We can easily make new ones."

"Yes I need them back. I worked hard for that pickaxe", she said as she dialed Danny who answered immediately.

"Danny, we have an emergency."

 _"_ _What is it Laura?"_ Danny asked sounding alerted.

"I failed to tame the wolves."


	2. Kirsch's castle

Danny had explained to Laura that when you die in Minecraft the things in your inventory will drop and stay in the place where you died. But Laura was playing in a server, very small server but anyway, and she was afraid that someone would find and steal her pickaxe before she'd got to it. The only problem was she had no idea where she'd died.

 _VampireSlayer has joined the game_

 _Laura2theLetter: Is it you Danny?_

 _VampireSlayer: Yeah. Where are you?_

 _Laura2theLetter: I have no idea_

Laura could imagine how Danny was rolling her eyes at her.

 _MasterOfTheWeird has joined the game_

"Don't worry Laura, I'm pretty sure I remember where we died", LaFontaine said as they also respawned back to the game. Suddenly a player appeared next to Laura and LaFontaine.

 _VampireSlayer: Hi guys_

Danny's player's skin had really awesome warrior clothes that reminded Laura of Xena Warrior Princess.

 _Laura2theLetter: Oh, hi Danny. LaF says they remember where my pickaxe is so I think we're fine_

 _VampireSlayer: Okay, LaF lead the way_

They followed LaFontaine, and after some wandering around they actually managed to find the place. After checking the wolves were gone Laura ran to pick up her things, only to find someone already there holding a wooden pickaxe, and Laura was pretty sure it was hers since there were no pickaxes on the ground.

 _Laura2theLetter: Who the hell are you and why are you stealing my stuff!?_

 _VampireSlayer: Calm down. That's just Kirsch._

Now that Laura looked at the player she noticed his skin was still the default skin except from his shirt that had the Zeta logo on it.

 _Laura2theLetter: Give them back Kirsch!_

 _KirschTheDudescort: Don't freak nerd hottie. I don't wanna steal your crap_

Kirsch threw her things back.

 _KirschTheDudescort: Why would I want to have a wooden pickaxe anyway?_

Laura tried very hard not to get offended by that. Then she noticed it was getting darker. Apparently everyone else also noticed this.

 _KirschTheDudescort: I better take you to my house before the monsters come out. Figuring you won't survive the night alone._

 _MasterOfTheWeird: What makes you think that?_

On her side, Laura noticed LaFontaine was looking slightly offended and she could imagine how hard Kirsch judging them. That judgement didn't probably contain Danny though. She seemed to be very much able to take care of herself.

 _KirschTheDudescort: Wooden pickaxe… Anyway, follow me if you wanna live_

Really Kirsch, really, Laura thought as she followed Kirsch through the darkening forest. She didn't really want to, but felt like it was the only logical thing to do. Her hunger bar was alarmingly low and she had no idea what the monsters were Kirsch had mentioned.

On the way to Kirsch's house they passed some wolves which Laura avoided as much as she could but even though Kirsch pretty much jumped on top of one they ignored the gang completely. The journey wasn't long but when they got to the house it was already dark and Laura spotted skeletons (that she thought were holding some kind of weapons) in the edge of her screen.

Kirsch's "house" (as he had called it) was an enormous castle made of stone. It had huge wooden doors that slid away when Kirsch pulled a lever. The inside was also amazing. It was designed like the middle ages' castles and Laura loved it.

 _KirschTheDudescort: Welcome to my home_

 _VampireSlayer: Don't you dare to take all the credit for yourself_

 _KirschTheDudescort: Right, Danny helped me built it_

 _Laura2theLetter: This is amazing! I… don't have words_

 _Laura2theLetter: Do you have food by the way?_

 _MasterOfTheWeird: Oh, sorry Laura I forgot_

 _KirschTheDudescort: You really are noobs_

Danny threw her carrots and beefs.

 _VampireSlayer: That should be enough for a while_

 _Laura2theLetter: Thanks_

Laura ate a few beefs and saw her health coming back. Laura was curious about what the castle had in it. It was so big, and from the main hall there were several doorways to other parts of the castle. Every inch of walls in the main hall were filled with paintings of minecrafty things and Laura really liked them.

 _Laura2theLetter: I'm going to explore your house while we're in here_

 _VampireSlayer: I'm coming with you. Wouldn't recommend wandering around alone in here_

 _Laura2theLetter: Why not?_

 _Laura2theLetter: Not that I wouldn't want you to come with me…_

 _VampireSlayer: You'd surely get lost; we designed the castle like that. And there are some rooms you reeaally shouldn't go into._

 _Laura2theLetter: Okay, shall we go?_

Right after Laura had typed that the door opened and a player walked in. Her skin had orange hair and something that looked like a sweater and she had a light blue sword in her hand.

 _KirschTheDudescort: How'd you get in? That door's not supposed to open for anyone but me and Danny._

 _Perrdon: You gave me the admission a few days ago. Remember?_

"Is that Perry?" Laura asked LaFontaine. She hadn't thought Perry would be the kind of person who played Minecraft.

"Yeah. She secretly loves Minecraft but won't admit it. She actually got me into it", LaFontaine answered. They seemed to be very proud of Perry doing something considered somewhat abnormal.

 _KirschTheDudescort: Umm….._

 _Perrdon: Of course you don't_

 _VampireSlayer: Laura, you coming?_

 _Laura2theLetter: Oh, yeah lead the way_

 _Perrdon: Hi Laura, you're playing Minecraft too?_

 _Laura2theLetter: LaF taught me. I'm going to go around the castle now. See you later_

 _Perrdon: Okay, don't get lost_

Laura followed Danny to a long tunnel that had torches in the walls and after a while it started to go downward.

 _Laura2theLetter: Where are we going?_

 _VampireSlayer: The castle continues underground so we're starting the tour from the very bottom. There might be monsters so…_

Danny threw her a light blue sword, the same that Perry had had. It turned out to be a diamond sword. Apparently Danny had another one of them as she had taken one to her hand too.

 _Laura2theLetter: How did you have time to make this place? It's stunning_

 _VampireSlayer: We didn't actually have that much time. Somehow we just found ourselves building it at 3 am every night till it was finished_

There were some more stairs going down before they had reached the lowest point. They were in a room lit by torches. In the opposite wall there was a hole that led somewhere dark. Laura walked closer to the hole and noticed that after the hole there was no floor.

 _Laura2theLetter: What's down there?_

 _VampireSlayer: That's a way to our caves. Don't go too near to the edge or you might fall_

Suddenly Laura heard hissing in the cave.

 _VampireSlayer: Get back here!_

Before she could move the wall exploded next to her and sent her flying a few blocks back. Fortunately she had still a little bit left in her health bar.

 _Laura2theLetter: WHAT WAS THAT!_

 _VampireSlayer: You got too close to a creeper and it exploded. Thank god you didn't die_

Then she heard some kind of slurping noise. First she thought it was a creeper again but then a massive spider climber to the room from the cave.


	3. How to get lost in 30 seconds

Making more slurping noises, the spider attacked. It came fast towards Laura and hit her. With a striking noise she leaped backwards and lost three hearts. Then she remembered the diamond sword she had and hit the spider several times before it could attack again. The spider flickered red as it got hit and collapsed to the ground and vanished.

 _Laura2theLetter: Did I kill it? Is it dead?_

 _VampireSlayer: Yeah, you did_

Laura smiled to herself. She was witlessly proud of her first kill in Minecraft.

"LaF! I killed a spider", she said to Lafontaine who was now sitting by Laura's table.

"Danny didn't kill it for you?" LaFontaine said without taking their eyes of their screen. Laura noticed they were in the forest with Perry fighting exploding cactuses. When Laura thought about Danny not doing anything about the spider she reasoned Danny could have killed it way easier and faster than she did but had decided to give her an opportunity to do it herself. Laura was thankful about that because it had been awesome to kill a spider.

Laura turned back to her game but got distracted by LaFontaine.

"Oh crap, is it that late already", LaFontaine exclaimed and got up off their chair. "Sorry Laura, I've got to leave. I have some school things I need to work on. But I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks for teaching me how to play Minecraft. You were right, it's way better than it looks", Laura said as LaFontaine was exiting.

"No problem", they said and left, without closing the door. Laura didn't bother to get up and close it so she left it open like it very often was. Then she turned back to the game.

 _VampireSlayer: Laura, you coming?_

Danny was in the stairs going back up and waiting for Laura. Laura followed her and quickly typed:

 _Laura2theLetter: I'm coming, sorry_

She followed Danny through stairs and tunnels and the farther they went, the more confused she got. She was pretty sure the tunnel had had side tunnels when they had walked down, but now it didn't have any.

 _Laura2theLetter: We aren't lost are we?_

 _VampireSlayer: Of course not, you're with me. But the castle does change by itself every once in a while so it's harder for us to go back to exact same place where we left, which we wouldn't do anyway so it's okay._

 _Laura2theLetter: The castle changes by itself?_

 _VampireSlayer: It works with redstone_

 _Laura2theLetter: What now?_

 _VampireSlayer: Redstone is an object that can control all kinds of mechanisms in Minecraft._ _Kirsch is pretty talented with it. He made the walls move on their own. The whole castle is full of secret passageways and everything else that works with redstone._

 _Laura2theLetter: I can see why you didn't want me to wander off on my own_

The tunnel ended and they came out to a big room that had _a lot_ of doors. There was simply nothing but doors. Every four walls had six doors and on top of them there were also six doors.

 _Laura2theLetter: Do they all lead to different places?_

 _VampireSlayer: Yap. I'm pretty proud of this_

 _Laura2theLetter: How on earth do you find your way out of here?_

 _VampireSlayer: When you walk long enough you very likely reach the top at some point. Don't worry it's pretty easy actually to find your way in here. At least when you were building it._

 _VampireSlayer: Come on, let's go this way_

Danny picked presumably a random door and they found themselves in another tunnel that was lit by torches and seemed to go on forever. Danny led the way and they walked –or actually ran- along the tunnel until the walls started moving. Danny got past the moving walls without even noticing anything but after Danny they moved so quickly to block the tunnel that Laura didn't get to the other side.

 _Laura2theLetter: Um, Danny…_

Then the floor disappeared and Laura saw how she fell down until the floor went back again and everything went dark.

 _VampireSlayer: Sorry Laura. I told you, the walls move on their own_

 _VampireSlayer: Wait, you're not in the other side. Where are you?_

 _Laura2theLetter: I fell_

 _VampireSlayer: What?_

 _Laura2theLetter: The floor disappeared and I can't see anything anymore. I'm still falling. How long time can I possibly fall._

Laura still hadn't reached the bottom of the pit and even thought she didn't know how much it went down she started to feel like it had been too long already since she was falling down extremely fast.

 _VampireSlayer: I think you should be at the bottom already. Maybe you fell into a spider web._

Suddenly Laura saw weird lights switching on. She was in a small room that had one tunnel out of it. She hadn't known she had stopped falling. The pit that she had been falling down had got blocked. The room that she had fallen wasn't very high and in the middle of it there was something that looked like a pool, but the water was black and had weird blue and grey dots in it, and the edges were green and looked like eyes.

 _Laura2theLetter: I don't know. But now I'm in a small room –or a cave- that has a weird pool in here_

 _VampireSlayer: Is there lava under the pool?_

 _Laura2theLetter: I think so_

 _VampireSlayer:_ _Shit. I know where you are. Do NOT go into the pool. It's a portal to somewhere you don't want to go to. Wait there, I'm coming to get you._

Laura stood still and waited for Danny to get to her. Then she heard distant growling that was getting closer. A green zombie-like person came from the tunnel on the other side of the room.

 _Laura2theLetter: I think there's a zombie in here_

 _VampireSlayer: Kill it! You can do it_

The zombie approached her across the room with its hands ahead of it reaching out for her. Laura took out her diamond sword and prepared for a battle. The zombie tried to cross the portal but it fell into it and disappeared. Laura was confused for a while before she realized that the zombie had accidently used the portal and transported to the place Danny had mentioned.

Laura moved herself to the other side of the room where the tunnel started all the way attached to the wall so she wouldn't end up like the zombie.

 _VampireSlayer: Did you kill it?_

 _Laura2theLetter: It fell into the portal_

 _VampireSlayer: Okay good. I'm nearly there_

Laura stood in front of the tunnel, looked at the darkness and heard noises again. First she thought it was only Danny but then the voices got clearer. It sounded like... bones being scrubbed together. Then she saw a skeleton with a bow in its hands walking towards her.

Laura took her sword out again. Then everything happened really fast. Laura saw Danny appearing from the tunnel right as the skeleton shot an arrow at her and she leaped a bit back, losing three hearts and fell into the portal. The last thing she saw was Danny killing the skeleton. Then everything went to black for a while and next thing she knew, she was in a weird place where the sky was dark purple and there was a sand colored island floating in the middle of nowhere.


	4. Endermen don't like to be stared at

**Yes, I know it's been half a year since the last chapter... sorry about that**

Laura was standing on a dark purple square. There was a bridge to the island from it which was made of cobblestone. She found it strange because there wasn't stone anywhere else. The island was full of tall black creatures that Laura supposed were dangerous, like everything in Minecraft seemed to be.

Laura was looking at the weird island when she heard familiar growling and something hit her from behind. She turned around and saw the zombie that had fallen into the portal earlier. Before it could hit her again Laura hit it with her sword and it fell to the purple darkness. As her health regenerated Laura turned back to look at the island. She had no clue where she was or how she could get out.

Suddenly Danny appeared in front of her.

 _VampireSlayer: You just had to fall into the portal hadn't you_

 _Laura2theLetter: Not intentionally_

 _VampireSlayer: Come on, we need to get out from here_

Danny started to run towards the island through the bridge and Laura followed her.

 _VampireSlayer: If you had told me you had planned to fall to Ender I could have come prepared. Though I probably should have known that out of all the places in our castle, you´d find the room that has an Ender portal in it_

 _Laura2theLetter: Sorry?_

They reached the island and climbed short stairs and got to the top.

 _VampireSlayer: Lucky for you Kirsch and I have already killed the ender dragon and we can easily get away from here but we still need to watch out for the endermen_

Danny was using strange words again and had forgotten that Laura had no idea what she meant. But although Laura didn't know certain words she understood that they weren't in a good position.

 _VampireSlayer: We need to run as fast as we can. Follow me and avoid looking at the endermen or they'll attack_

So they ran. Laura zigzagged between the tall creatures - the endermen - that were strangely calm but scary nevertheless. Laura felt like their purple eyes could see everything and their weird silent growling was telling her to run faster. Laura wanted to see what their faces looked like so she peeked at one forgetting what Danny had told her not to do. The second her eyes met the enderman's, silent growling turned into the horror movie kind of mixture of screaming and growling and the enderman was all over her.

Laura screamed ignoring the fact that it was getting really late and the walls between the rooms were kind of thin. She knew she would have died but Danny turned around and killed the enderman. Then she told Laura to run to the portal, looking at the ground for the whole time. And this time Laura listened and they safely got away from there.

Laura yawned and checked the time. She had got so into the game that she'd lost her track of time. It was late and she had planned to do some school work before going to bed.

 _Laura2theLetter: It's getting late. I think I should go to sleep now_

 _Laura2theLetter: Thanks for playing with me though_

 _VampireSlayer: Any time_

Laura decided that it was too late to do any work -that she could do later- so she shut the computer and went to the shower.

About an hour later when Laura was just getting to sleep Carmilla came back. She threw her bag at her bed and without any subtlety she started to rummage her wardrobe as loud as possible. Laura thought she had no chance of getting to sleep for a while so she sat up and said:

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, so now that we're dating you need to know all the time where I am?" Carmilla snapped. Laura didn't know what had gone to her girlfriend but she hoped she hadn't caused it. Carmilla found new clothes and ripped the old ones off.

"What are you so cranky about?" Laura asked her, a bit hurt.

"Nothing", Carmilla said, grabbed her bag and left the dorm room again. Laura went back to bed and hoped to get to sleep soon.

The next morning Carmilla still hadn't returned, which Laura was disappointed about because she had already planned what she would say to her.

At lunch Laura was hanging with the group. Danny and Kirsch were arguing about who would win a battle in Minecraft.

"You might have beat me a couple of times but I'm still better than you", Kirsch argued.

"We'll see about that", Danny said with an arch smile in her face.

LaFontaine was at their computer talking to J.P. and Perry was next to them looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, has anyone seen Carmilla today?" Laura suddenly asked. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much that she hadn't seen Carmilla. It wasn't that uncommon that she wasn't home at morning.

"Isn't she usually sleeping at this time." Danny said.

"I suppose... It's just, she so cranky before and now she wasn't home at morning. I hope she's not mad at me", Laura said and scanned over the canteen to look for her roommate.

"Why would she be?" LaFontaine asked still focusing on their computer. "J.P. says hi to everyone by the way."

"Hi J.P.…" Laura said absently. She ate the rest of her lunch in silence while everyone else was doing something else. Only when she was leaving she remembered:

"Oh, Danny are we playing Minecraft today?" She sounded nervous in her own ears.

"Yeah of course. There are plenty of things you haven't seen yet. But just know that were are _not_ going to underground anymore", Danny laughed. Laura smiled back at her but the only thing she could think of was how much she wanted Carmilla to come play with them.


End file.
